


And then he'll hurt me

by Spiderworm



Series: Sleepy Boi INCish fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logstedshire, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Novel, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, l'manberg, this is my fist time using ao3, why are there so many tags that took longer then writing this oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderworm/pseuds/Spiderworm
Summary: It had been a week since Techno had found his brother cold and hurt, curled up bellow his basement, scared out of his skin.The healing process had been slow but steady, or, that was until Tommy sees a certain green shape outside the window
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Sleepy Boi INCish fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117793
Comments: 26
Kudos: 494





	1. Thats a creeper

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this had been sitting in my wattpad drafts so i thought, why not, might as well publish it on A03 and here i am.
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour at 3am cuz i couldn't sleep so apologies if it's crap

"You doing good there Toms?" Techno asked, glancing over at the younger.

It had been a week since Techno had found tommy curled up beneath his basement, shivering and cold. He was covered in bruises and burns, a nasty cut along his ankle which meant he could barely walk, something that had become infinitely worse when he decided to try run away from Techno after first being discovered.

"Yeah big T, never been better." Tommy shot back with a smirk, trying to summon up his old annoying charm.

The two were currently sitting in the elder brothers living room, warmed by the large fire. _Brother_. The word felt sour in Tommy's mouth. Did he still view Technoblade as his brother? Maybe back when he was with Pogtopia he had started to let himself believe again. But then Wilbur happened. And then Exile happened 

Tommy hadn't been the same after Exile, after Dream.

He wouldn't let Techno know though. He was a big man. Big men don't get nightmares, don't flinch when someone touches them or waits for permission to do things. Big men don't lay awake in bed, muffling sobs with their hand because they're scared that if they go to sleep they'll wake up in Logstedshire, back with Dream, all of this having been some heavenly yet torturous dream.

"You sure, you seem a little jumpy." Techno pointed out, Tommy, as if on clue, flinching away from the other as he sat up straighter and leaned slightly towards Tommy who was sitting by the window on a small stall.

"Thats your brain mate. Its making shit up." The blonde grumbled, tearing his eyes away from the pig-hybrid infant of him, turning his attention to out the window. It had taken him a month or so to get bored of the views from Logstedshire, the same shells washing up on the sandy shore every day, the same birds flowers, trees. The same face. The same Netherite armour glaring down on him.

He didn't think he would get bored of the views from Techno's cottage, the snowy tundra ever shifting around them, a new scene to wake uptown every day.

Not that Tommy went outside at all. No, he was content in the warmth of the cottage. It had nothing to do with the fact that a certain someone would undoubtedly be out there looking for him. No, that was the excuse of someone that was scared. And Tommy wasn't scared of no one. 

He spent another few minuets gazing out the window, watching the snowy rabbits jumping in and out of the snow drifts.

Everything was better in the snow.

Techno may have said something else, but by that time the younger was paying no attention, his eyes fixated on a tree far off in his vision. Or more like, his eyes fixated on what was behind it.

Nonnono, his eyes were just paling tricks on him. No, he wasn't here, he couldn't be.

Tommy never pulled his eyes off the tree, not even as techno tapped him on the shoulder, confused at why his breathing was picking up and his body shaking slightly.

And then he saw it again. A flash of Green darting behind a tree.

Tommy didn't even give himself the time to take a second glance and check he'd seen what he really had seen, instead lurched in a panic, tipping off of the stool he'd been perched on. His heart pounded his ribs and like it was trying to escape. Frantically he attempted to push himself off the floor, feeling agonising pain as he put weight on his injured foot, resorting to scrambling to the corner of the room where he collapsed, his breathing quickening.

Nonono Dream was here, he'd found him. He should never have run away. Dream was right he was his only friend. Dream would be angry with him if he found him. Dream would hurt him again. He didn't like it when Dream hurt him. Dream hurt him a lot. He deserved it though. He'd been a bad friend. He'd run away. Why did he do that.

Tommy broke down on the spot, too caught in his thoughts he barely felt a hand on his shoulder, Techno just about coming into focus above him, his eyes bleary through tears he hadn't even realised had been falling. "It's a creeper, Tommy. Calm-"

"No it's Dream. Dream's coming for me. He'd going to take me away again. He's going to hurt me again." Tommy rambled, his body shaking as Techno crouched down next to him, trying to get to Tommy and help calm down his sobs.

"Tommy. It's not Dream, calm down." Techno tried to sooth, the mention of Dream's name however only making the traumatised child shake more.

Flinching away from the others touch Tommy pulled himself into more of a ball, pulling his knees into his chest till they we're pushing painfully into his chest, his arms wrapped around his head protectively, his mind displaying flutters of what had happened last time he disobeyed Dream.

"Tommy."

Techno's voice was barely audible through Tommy's screeching thoughts, screaming at him to run, that maybe if he apologised to Dream he would let him off easy.

Who was he kidding. Dream had been so kind to him, he'd visited him, he'd built things with him.

He only hurt Tommy when he disobeyed his orders. That was reasonably right? Right?

But Tommy had disobeyed Dream big time. He'd ran away from Logstedshire. Why had he done that. That was so stupid.

He deserved to be hurt for that. Dream had trusted him to stay there. Dream had— Dream had trusted him.

Tommy had promised he wouldn't leave.

Friends don't break promises.

Tommy broke his promise. Friends who broke promises deserved to be hurt. Tommy deserved to be hurt. Dream deserved to— he deserved to—

"Tommy!" Techno shouted, the younger snapping out of his thoughts, wrenching his head out of his arms, his eyes meeting the others.

"Tommy, breath." Techno said slowly, his voice loosing all of its attack now he has finally made it through to the panicking child. "Follow my breaths Tommy. In. And out." Techno explained, following the command by taking in a long heavily exaggerated breath, doing the same as he let out the breath.

After a moment of hesitation the other followed, trying to take in a deep breathe however it was heavily interrupted by shakes and sobs that still wracked the smaller's body.

It took more then a few minutes for Technoblade to calm the child down, Tommy's eyes still darting around to the windows frantically, his body no longer curled up but poised and ready to run.

"Are you calm now?" The older asked, still not having taken his hand off Tommy's shoulder as he gave a small nod of response.

"Alright. Now. I need you to tell me what you meant when you said Dream hurt you." He asked, trying to speak calmly and slowly.

Tommy opened his mouth slightly as of ready fo speak, his mind begging him to spill the words to his elder brother. Tell him everything Dream had done. He nearly did.

But then he remembered what Dream had said.

No one was allowed to know what happened in exile. If he told anyone. Then Dream had made a promise to Tommy that he would make him wish he was dead. That what he would do something that would make all his past punishments seem feeble.

And then he would hurt Tubbo.

Tubbo.

He remembered Tubbo's smile.

Tubbo had a lovely smile.

Tubbo was his friend.

Tubbo _was_ his friend.

Tubbo didn't care about him.

Only Dream cared about Tommy.

Dream was his only friend.

Dream was kind to him.

Was he?

Dream visited him. He helped Tommy build logstedshire.

Dream blew up logstedshire.

Was that Dream? Surely it couldn't have been.

Was it Dream that did that?

Was it Dream that hurt him?

Was it Dream that cut him, that burnt him, that took his stuff, told him he was worthless, pathetic, unloved, disgraceful, a burden, a waste of space, better off dead.

At least Dream visited him.

Tubbo never visited him.

Tubbo wasn't his friend.

Dream was his only friend.

Dream was kind to him.

He was his only friend.

Dream would never hurt him.


	2. You're mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy freaks out again and Techno is a good brother and comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm, I wrote more
> 
> Also I have some dnf works posted on wattpad under the same so if you checked that out it would mean a lot
> 
> Follow my Twitter @/spiderworm_ for updates on this and my other works :)

"Tommy? Tommy snap out of it." Techno said, shaking the child lightly. Everything had been going fine till he asked what Dream had done, then Tommy went kind of distant. This wasn't like earlier. Earlier he was shaking uncontrollably. Now he was just sitting there, his eyes glassing over as silent tears traveled down his cheeks.

Even when he was focused Tommy's eyes seemed blander then Techno remembered. Sure he hadn't seen his little brother in a long time, but he still remembered the boys eyes. They were hard to miss really, vibrantly blue and sparkling with life, daring for adventure, looking for a fight.

When he had found him, curled up in the basement, thin as a toothpick and shivering uncontrollably, his eyes were dull. Techno had seen the look in people's eyes before. It was the look someone held after they'd seen something they could never forgot. The look you only got once you had been broken, tormented till you snap.

Wilbur had had that look in his eyes. Techno had been too consumed by anarchy to notice that back then.

Too consumed in the power to see how his twins eyes grew duller day by day till they lost their life all together. Till they became grey and dull, slumped in their fathers arms. Surrounded by a pool of blood. He'd been on his left life then. Tommy was on his last life too.

He was determined to make sure his little brother didn't have the same fate.

"Toms snap out of it." Techno asked again. Snapping his fingers in front of Tommy's face.

"Hhm?" Tommy mumbled, his eyes finally pulling away from whatever distant memory he had been in and back to the now.

"You okay?" Techno asked. It was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay.

"Yeah big T. Just tired. When I wake up I'll be back to my usual self, jus tired, that's all." Tommy replied, following it up with an obviously fake yawn.

Techno glanced at him doubtfully, but decided maybe Tommy would be more willing to talk to him if he wasn't pressed against the hard stone wall of the pigs living room.

"Alright then, give me your arms." Techno said, reaching out ready too pick the other up. His ankle wasn't too badly sprained and Tommy would be able to walk on it, but after the fall he had taken, and especially while he still looked ready to dart away, it would be easier if he just carried him.

"No I can—"

"Tommy." Techno cut him off, gesturing yet again for the other to live so he could pick him up.

"I'm sorry." Tommy stuttered, bracing himself as if Techno was going to hit him or something.

"What are you doing?" The pink haired male asked confused, dropping his arms slightly as Tommy opened his eyes, seeming confused that his brother was just sitting there calmly.

"I thought you were... I..."

"You thought I was going to hit you?" Techno replied shocked.

Tommy nodded slightly, refusing to meet eye contact with the the taller.

Alright. This was it. Techno knew— he'd assumed something bad had happened in exile, how else would Tommy have gotten so scratched up, they couldn't all have been purely from the way over.

But this?

The old Tommy would have laughed when his elder brothers threatened him or slapped him on the back of the head. He would die to get independence for his country and not even shed a tear when they lost it again, only ever soldiering on, finding a new way to pursue his goal.

This was not the same Tommy.

Someone had broken him. The mere thought of it making Techno's blood boil. He'd never been a good brother, hell he'd killed Tommy's best friend and blamed it on peer pressure.

But he'd already made a promise to himself that whoever had done this would pay, the voices in his head already screaming at him incessantly.

_Protect him_

They screamed

_Part of the pack_

_Protect the pack_

_One of us_

But filtered through those words of comfort and longing to hold Tommy close until he was sure he would never be hurt again, the other voices were seething, already begging for blood. To harm, torture, slaughter the one that had done this. And by the sound of their shouts, they already had a clue of who they thought was responsible.

_Blood. Blood for the blood god_

_We demand blood_

_Kill Dream_

_Make him bleed_

_Make him pay_

_DREAM_

Shaking his head slightly Techno there a hushed whisper at them to shut up. The last thing he needed was to loose his cool and scare Tommy again.

This time when he asked Tommy willingly moved to let the other scoop him into his arms, Techno once again schooled by the weight of the child.

He was deathly thin and picking him up always left the other with a sinking feeling in his stomach, knowing it meant that below his clothes he was more bone then skin.

It didn't take Techno long to carry his brother up the stairs and place him down on his bed. He was fine sleeping on the sofa if it meant Tommy would be able to rest comfortably

Turning away from the other Techno walked to his closet, shouldering off his thick cloak he'd been wearing for some ungodly reason, now no longer needing the heat it gave as they entered the room, a quaint fire burning in the corner

"Tom-" He started, ready to ask the other if he was comfortable before being cut off before he could even finish saying his name.

"I'm sorry." Tommy blurted out. "I- you're mad. I'm sorry."

Technoblade paused, his eyebrows raising as he turned to his brother. "I'm- mad?"

"You're mad at me." The younger mumbled again, causing Techno to sigh walking over and sitting next to him on the bed, not missing the flinch his brother gave in response. Taking this into consideration he shuffled away slightly, Tommy visibly relaxing once there was a bit more distance between the two.

"Tommy." Techno said softly. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Dream."

There was a beat of silence.

Tommy blinked, looking at him confused. "Why are you angry with Dream?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The hybrid scoffed, his eyes flicking between the boys face and the bandages completely covering his exposed arms.

Tommy looked at him confused before following his eyes, catching on to what he was hinting at. "No! No, Dream is my friend those— those were just accidents. Dream is kind to me. I'm the problem. I'm the burden."

Techno's heart broke as his brother defended the masked man. Technoblade had interactions with him a few times before, he'd even duelled him once or twice. Back then Dream carried a smile. Now that smile was full of sadism.

Techno also knew the burns and cuts littering Tommy's body were too uniform and consistent to be caused by accidents and falls. That is unless you can accidentally fall into a burning torch twenty plus times.

"Tommy, I know Dream did this to y—"

"No! Stop you don't understand." Tommy blurted, rushing foreword to place a hand over his shocked brothers mouth. "You don't understand." He chocked out again, his voice horse from the amount of crying he'd done in the hour prior. "He'll hear you."

There was a beat of silence between them as Tommy hovered there, neither daring to move as the younger opened his mouth to continue.

"And then he'll hurt me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last time i said i wouldn't write more and yet here i am so if you doooo want more umm, comment some motivation


	3. Naive and Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno remisnisses over his twin, and Dadza gets ready to comfort his broken children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking who decided to continue writing, meeee
> 
> Also in this I’m referring to the voices in technos head as ‘chat’ cuz I’m pretty sure chat is canonically the voice in his head, so ye:)))

_And then he’ll hurt me_

The words kept echoing in Techno’s head as he paced around his house, the thought consuming his mind as he walked.

He couldn’t get the look out of his eyes. The look of terror. Look of fear.

With his lifestyle he’d seen a lot of terrified faces. Before he was retired he found nothing more satisfactory then seeing the look on someone’s face as the begged to live, pleaded, screamed, told him tales of how they had a family, how they’d pay him double the stupid bounty on their head, how they’d done nothing wrong.

Oh how he enjoyed those pleads, he took them in like compliments, he thrived off their fatal squeals and attempts to escape as he plunged his sword through their heart.

He wasn’t one to play with his pray. Yes he’d toy with them in the hunt. But what’s the point in stalling the death with petty speeches and torture.

It seemed Dream however was one to toy with his food.

He remembered when he’d found Tommy. The child had thought he’d be killed on the spot. But there was no satisfaction in the gaze Tommy gave him. Because as he had looked down at the child, Netherite sword in hand, ready to strike down whatever idiot that was in his house, Tommy hadn’t looked terrified. He hadn’t begged for him to let him live, well, he’d begged for him not to hurt him, but you’ll see the difference in those statements in a few seconds.

The child had looked petrified at the prospect of being hurt, but as he’d eyed up the greedy look Techno had held in his eyes abs the sword gripped in his hand.

He’d almost looked relived. Like he was ready to welcome the outcome he was expecting. No one should do that. Especially not a child.

He stopped pacing for a moment to lean against the wall, his head leaning back and hitting gently against the wooden walls as he gazed mindlessly at the ceiling.

Was there something he could have done? Like don’t get him wrong, he couldn’t give a shit what happened to the little gremlin? Or did he?

_Part of the pack_

_Must protect the pack_

_Technobro_

_Protect the younglin_

“Oh shut up chat.” The male grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

His hair. Another thing that reminded him of family. Of a dead brother. Someone he cousins save.

It was short now, it barely brushed his shoulders. He remembered when it was long. He’d always loved having long hair. Like the pink hair, he’d despised it at first, found it annoying and troublesome to look after.

He’d ended up keeping it because Wilbur seemed to find some unseen joy in it.

He remembered when they were al still kids. All so naive and pure.

Wilbur would rush up to him and beg for him to let him brush, plait and mess with his hair. He’d relished the relaxinghours they’d spend together, chatting whilst his twin ran his fingers through the hybrid’s hair.

After he’d gone Techno could barely look at himself. He’d tried not to grieve. He’d tried to pretend he was okay. God, he’d built a bloody cottage like an old man and said he’d ‘retired’.

It was in the loneliness however that he’d grieved.

It was when Philza had come collapsed at his door, wings singed to oblivion, the news of his twins untimely demise an unspoken word between them. That was when he grieved.

Neither had done anything to stop Wilbur demise. Neither had checked on him or frankly, neither of them had cared to. They both payed the price.

It was that night he’d done it. He’d stood in front of the mirror and sliced it off in a rage.

He remembered the night clearly.

Every time he looked in the mirror he would just see his face staring back. The eyes energetic and full of life. The face of a brother he’d loved more then anything in the world.

Techno couldn’t say he loved many things. But despite how little he showed it, family was one of the things he loved.

Yet he’d been selfish. He’d let his twin die.

It was a messy cut.

He’d smashed the mirror with his fist in a rage and the shards of glass littered around the floor had been to tempting not to.

The hair was all mismatched and uneven.

Philza had found him curled on the floor surrounded by the glass and hair, a deathly grip on his brothers beanie. It had been the only thing his dad had been able to take from the body.

Philza had joined him on the floor. It was the first time he’d seen his Dad cry.

Wilbur would have been devastated.

Wilbur had loved his hair more then anything else.

But Wilbur didn’t get to be devastated.

Wilbur was dead.

And that means Techno got to cope however he fucking wanted.

He knew however, if he lost Tommy too, he’d have to do more then just cope. Because he couldn’t loose another brother, and he knew Philza couldn’t loose another son.

_Techno sad_

_Techno miss brother_

_We miss brother  
_

_We miss Phill_

_Call Philza_

_Philza will know what to do_

Surprised by the actually decent advice from chat for once Techno pulled himself out of his memories and towards one of his chests. Reminiscing in the past never helped anyone.

Rustling through his chest he eventually managed to find a book and quill, brining it upstairs with him before sitting down next to the bed before preparing to write.

He let out a sigh as he glanced over at Tommy.

After the whole ‘you’re mad at me’ thing Tommy had ended up passing out in his brothers arms again.

Technos gaze softened as he ran his eyes over the small child once more before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the letter he was writing.

Years ago when he had first said he was leaving home Phil had created a sort of system.

It was like an enderchest but it went both ways. They’d spent hours perfecting it before he’d left for his travels.

It allowed someone to leave something in the chest, and anyone else with the same type of chest would be able to then open their copy of the chest and they’d find the item inside, and once they’d taken it out, it would then disappear from the senders chest, and anyone else with a chest of the same type.

There had been four originally. One for each of the brothers, and a final for Phill. Tommy’s had been destroyed long ago back in L’manburgs first destruction, and Wilbur’s was long lost.

Now it was just him and Philza that kept their chests hidden away, exchanging daily messages. They both knew what happened when you were on your own for long enough. They knew what happened when you let yourself get consumed by the madness.

They made sure to send messages daily, and if not that weekly.

He finished off the letter with a flourishing signature, not that it could have come from anyone else, but aye, he was a sucker for traditions.

After a few seconds of hesitation he pulled himself off his chair and walked over to his bookcase, bundling the books into his arms and placing them on the floor before removing the false back of the shelf to reveal the chest.

He chuckled as he opened it remembering the first time they’d tried it out.

Phill has sent the three of them- him Wilbur and Tommy- out on a walk with the chest, and told them once they’d gotten far away enough to put something in the chest. This way they’d be able to see if it worked.

When it had worked they’d all been so ecstatic and him and Wilbur had had the amazing idea of shoving their poor brother in the chest.

Surprisingly it had actually worked and when they got home they were met with a very angry Philza and Tommy still throwing up because for the after affects of being squished into a claustrophobic space and then warped through matter.

Despite the fact they’d really wanted to do it again the problem with that is that you’d never know when something had been placed in the chest. So the odds of you ending up suffocating to death were annoyingly too high for them to have made it into an enderpearl stasis like transportation device.

Despite that however it had been extremely useful in transporting resources and armour, and to deal with the problem above the two had mutually agreed on a time they would send each other letters, as not to worry each other when they didn’t receive a reply.

Placing the letter inside the male closed the lid slowly before waiting a few minutes before checking again to see the letter was gone, only to reappear back mere moments later.

————————

Philza stretched his arms above his head as he entered his house, flexing his wings behind him, careful not to knock over any of his ornaments or things.

Life had been difficult since L’mangurg had been blown up.

Although he wasn’t an official citizen of the slowly rebuilding country he’d settled down in a house there and helped with some rebuilding. Doesn’t help though when everyone around you is hell bent on hunting down your son.

Son.

The word still made his heart break, his eyesight shudder.

Some nights he’d wake up screaming after dreaming about being covered in Wilburs blood, feeling it seep into his clothes.

Other nights he’d spend hours hunched over his sink, scrubbing the skin raw as he tried to rub out the image of his sons blood on his hands.

He’d taken to wearing gloves when he went outside now. That way no one would see the mess of torn flesh his hands had become.

The only thing that really kept him sane was the megre news of Tommy he got from Ranboo’s occasional visits and the daily letters from Techno.

Talking about his eldest son, it was around the time he would normally be reviving a letter. He hadn’t revived one in the past few days, but that was expected seeming Techno had told him he’d be travelling for a while.

Doesn’t mean he couldn’t get exited.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he made his way over to his hidden chest, opening it up to see a piece of paper crumpled up inside.

The sight of the letter sent his heart soaring, reaching down to pick it up before unfolding it with slender fingers, his smile however quickly faltering.

The males eyes scanned over the page, each word setting more and more dread into his bones with each second.

By the time he’d reached the end he spared no second in grabbing his own pen off his desk, scribbling down a reply before hastily shoving it in the chest before turning back to his chests, rooting around for all the things he would need.

_I’ll be there in a week_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have ideas for this so plz kudo and comment me to help motivation go BRRRRRRRR

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if imma write more for this but um, i hope you liked it :)


End file.
